


the space between us

by taedislumina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, shared time-space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taedislumina/pseuds/taedislumina
Summary: The two of them have always been opposites.A stark and inexplicable contrast in colour and grain. They’re always at each other’s throats for their differences and in defiance of the other. Kakashi talks down, Obito talks up. They’re polar opposites of the spectrum and yet, an unexplainable force of gravity is always pulling them together.





	the space between us

  Kakashi has always been good at keeping his distance from others. 

Whether it's from the superiority complex he developed at such a young age , or his internalized fear of man and the vulnerability that comes with knowing others and having them know you, he’s not really sure. But his strategized methods of keeping himself as far away and detached from those around him is just another ability he can look at with confidence. And he’s convinced himself it comes as an asset that not everyone has the potential to achieve. So perhaps, ultimately, it’s really just  a mix of both characteristics.   

 

  Obito has always been good at forcing himself into other people’s proximity. 

It seems every other day he’s grabbing at the collar of Kakashi’s sweater and shouting in his face about one thing or another.  Whether it’s his self-proclaimed ability and skill needed to take Kakashi on in a fight, or his total resolve to beat him out someday in  _ something,  _ it doesn’t matter. Obito has never been one to back down against the opposition of his pride, or his dreams. To him, Kakashi is a symbol of his lack, and how he needs to continue to press on and force his way into and against the territory of others. Obito promises he’ll never go down without a fight, and if closing himself in on Kakashi’s personal space  and breaking that bubble is what it takes, then so be it. 

 

  The two of them have always been opposites. 

A stark and inexplicable contrast in colour and grain. They’re always at each other’s throats for their differences and in defiance of the other. Kakashi talks down, Obito talks up. They’re polar opposites of the spectrum and yet, an unexplainable force of gravity is always pulling them together. And whether either of them likes it or not, the red string of fate that binds them together is inescapable. Their differences make up for each other’s lack in the spaces where something is missing. The pieces of their fractured hearts mold themselves back together again when they are united, the pieces break just as easily when they are apart. Kakashi can attest to that. The years spent in Obito’s absence-- his  _ death _ \-- had shattered every last one of those broken pieces into dust. In the empty, dark quarters of Kakashi’s home he curls into himself and begs God for him to take it all back-- he wishes he hadn’t pushed Obito away relentlessly, when all all he yearned for now was to hold him closer than he could bare and to never let him go. 

 

  The eyes that connect them finally meet in a mix of sorrow and shame, and are as detached as ever. 

Kakashi realizes in that moment, with Obito  _ alive  _ but the  _ enemy  _ and on the opposite side of the battle field, that they have never been more separated than they are now. Obito keeps his reserve and words at bay--  _ “I’ve got nothing to say to you.” _ \-- this isn’t the Obito that threw himself into Kakashi’s world and demanded he listen to every word he wanted to say; that Obito had been severed and too far away for Kakashi to reach. In Kamui, the time-space they both share, cut off from the rest of the world, neither of them feel as though it’s easy to breathe. Kakashi’s heart is hammering against his ribcage, Obito’s fingers are twitching. Neither of them say much aside from Kakashi’s feeble pleading and Obito’s unnatural stoicness. They exchange feelings for punches, the clash of kunai to metal rod ringing all across the dark dimension. At one point they’re hands interlock as they wrestle for an upper hand, and the red in their eyes glow a fiery mix of sadness and aggression.  The heat of battle never wavers and Kakashi distantly thinks of how ironic it is to be at each other’s throats again. The successor of this fight is yet to be decided as they both fall in for their final attack. Dust settles and they’re shoulder to shoulder, breast to breast. Now it’s Kakashi’s fingers that are trembling and Obito’s heart that’s running wildly-- or would be, if he still had one.  _ How tragic _ , they both think,  _ that the space between us is finally dissipated...and yet we’re the farthest away  from each other we’ve ever been. _

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i'm still in KakaObi hell? :~)  
> anyway, i hope you all liked this. just something short and angsty.


End file.
